The Princess In Her Bed
by leloucia
Summary: takes place in the gender-bent headcanon of DragonStarQueen and I. Leloucia's sisters find out about her relationship with Suzako. Leloucia reminds Suzako that their love means more to her than living a lie.


**Author's Note**:

I admit that Euphie isn't exactly in character, but I don't like her, and I didn't think at the time to invent a new sister. so... yes, I'm aware. deal with it.

I started this a couple of months ago... I really wish I'd finished it then. Maybe it could have helped her.

Dedicated to anyone who is afraid to be who they really are, and to everyone who has freed themselves from that fear.

"Princess?"

Leloucia vi Britannia rolled over, her dark eyelashes fluttering before parting to reveal violet eyes. She smiled when she saw the person next to her. The smile was even brighter because she hadn't expected to wake up next to this person - Lady Suzako Kururugi, her personal knight, best friend, and lover.

"Sleep well?" Suzako asked, brushing Leloucia's hair out of her face.

"Of course. I was sleeping next to you."

Suzako's smile widened as she held her princess close. It was only yesterday that the two girls thought they had lost each other forever.

Leloucia had been sent to the EU to marry a prince, in order to secure an alliance between the foreign empire and her own. For all Suzako's strength and skill as a knight and soldier, she stood by as her princess was taken away. Despite the pain in her heart, Suzako believed that a princess's place was with her prince - not with her knight.

But the police stormed the ceremony to arrest the prince for treason. Suzako knew she had a duty to protect her princess, and together they escaped back to Britannian territory.

So while they normally smiled when they woke up together, this morning was especially sweet - because they both thought it would never happen again.

"Perhaps we should go down to breakfast and let your family know you're home."

"Mmm... in a minute."

Leloucia's smile turned devious as she crawled on top of Suzako.

"Isn't- isn't it a bit early, princess?" Suzako blushed as the silk sheets fell away from Leloucia's body. "Well, I - I suppose we - we could -"

Suddenly, there came the sound of shrieks and footsteps on the stairs. Both girls recognized the voices - they belonged to Euphemia and Nunnally, two other princesses of the empire, and Leloucia's sisters.

Leloucia tumbled back down to the mattress in surprise. Suzako scrambled to pull the blankets back over her - the knight felt guilty enough for seeing a royal princess's skin; she didn't want Leloucia to be exposed to anyone else.

The two sisters burst into the room without warning. The younger sister, Nunnally rushed to the bedside, tugging at Leloucia's arm.

"Lulu! Why didn't you tell us you were home?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Nunna - we came in early this morning, I didn't want to... wake you... " Leloucia's thoughts trailed off as she glanced up at Euphemia, who wore an unpleasant expression. Leloucia instantly grew worried. Euphie was the favorite sister among many of the royal siblings. She was sweet and kind, and had grown up to be stunningly beautiful. It was definitely cause for worry when even-tempered Euphie's pretty features were twisted in disgust. Leloucia felt Suzako pull away from her slightly.

"Um, Nunna, give me a few minutes, and I'll join you down at breakfast, okay?"

Nunnally bounced back down the stairs, followed by a still-silent Euphemia.

As the door clicked shut, Suzako sat up and turned away.

"I'm so sorry, princess..."

Leloucia sat up and hugged her knight from behind, pressing herself close. "Please don't do this, Suzy. It's not your fault and you know it."

"But if I -"

"No, Suzy."

Leloucia felt Suzako's chest swell in a sigh. "Yes, princess."

The princess smiled, laying a kiss on her knight's shoulder. "Good. Now... do you have a robe I could borrow? All my clothes got left in the EU, so..."

"Oh! Of course, princess." Still naked, Suzako leapt up and went through the door that joined their two bedrooms. She quickly returned, wearing a white bathrobe, carrying a similar one in her arms. "It might be a bit big on you..."

Leloucia slipped it on and smiled. "But it's comfy and warm."

Suzako smiled too, taking her princess's hand and leading her downstairs - but their hands quickly came apart when Euphemia glared at them over the toast and eggs.

"So - um - how did you know I was back?" Leloucia asked nervously as she and Suzako sat down.

"Oh, big brother Schneizel told us," Nunnally said. "Well, he guessed it, I suppose. He said that the wedding was suddenly all over the news, and the police were there, and you didn't get arrested! We wondered where you had gone afterwards, so we checked your room in case you made it back."

Suzako watched as her princess's smile faltered under Euphemia's gaze. She thought quickly. "Your highness," she said quietly, "you must still be tired from the trip home. We did only get back a few hours ago... perhaps we should take breakfast in bed?"

Leloucia quickly picked up on Suzako's intent. "Oh - you're quite right, Suzako. Please excuse me, everyone. I'm happy to be home and to see all of you, but I'm exhausted..."

Euphemia stood up suddenly. "Why don't you stop by my room first, _Lulu_? You can borrow some of my clothes. So you can sleep in them."

Leloucia flinched slightly. "Oh, al-alright, Euphie..."

Silently the sisters went upstairs. Euphemia didn't speak until she had entered her closet and began to throw clothes haphazardly in Leloucia's direction.

"I don't know what the hell you're thinking - sleeping with your knight, sleeping with another woman - I'm not sure which is worse -"

"Excuse me? Suzako is my personal knight, Euphemia, and I -"

"And you should behave like royalty, Leloucia!" she yelled, throwing a dress to the ground. "Just think about the example you're setting for Nunna - "

"_What_? What example? What's wrong with showing her that she should be with the one she loves?"

"Because I don't want her to think she should be with another woman!"

Leloucia's jaw fell open - enraged and unable to process her thoughts, she ran out and back to her room, where Suzako had faithfully been waiting.

The knight took one look at her princess's face and sighed. "I had a feeling that wouldn't go well..."

Leloucia collapsed in Suzako's arms as she started to cry.

"Oh, Luluko..." Suzako whispered as she ran her fingers through Leloucia's hair. "Can I be sorry now?"

"Don't you dare ever be sorry for loving me."

"But it's causing you pain, princess..."

"No, Suzy." Leloucia pulled back and wiped her tears, speaking boldly though her voice wavered. "Pain is what we just went through, thinking we'd never be together again. And after that, I'm not ever going to let you go. Especially not because my family doesn't understand... I mean, we both expected that..."

"But your family is so important to you, princess. I don't want them to be mad at you..."

"Of course they're important to me, Suzako, but so are you. If they can't accept that I love you, then... then, they don't accept me. I don't want to be around people like that."

"Princess! Don't say things like that - they're your family -"

"Suzy, I want to be around people who love me for the person I really am. And if you're the only one that really loves _me_, then at least I won't ever have to be afraid to be myself. I know my family loves me too, and they want to see me happy. And when they can accept that you are what makes me happy, then I think... they'll be happy, too."

Suzako blinked a few times, taking in Leloucia's words. "Am I... really that important to you?"

The princess smiled genuinely. "Of course you are, Suzako. I love you. You're the best thing in my life, I couldn't imagine it without you."

Suzako smiled back. She had never really understood how she had earned the love of a beautiful princess. She'd never thought she deserved such beauty in her life. But - she trusted Leloucia, and if Leloucia said she was a good person, then it was probably true.

And then, Suzako remembered that she had almost lost all of this forever. Suddenly, she was even more grateful that this morning - despite its flaws - had come, and that she had been given a second chance at finding true happiness with her princess.


End file.
